eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
La Coco-Dance
|year = 2006 |semiplace = 21st |semipoints = 14 |previous = Tout de moi |next = --}} La Coco-Dance was the Monegasque entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2006 in Athens performed by Séverine Ferrer. It was performed 10th in the semifinal following Cyprus and preceding Macedonia. At the close of voting, it finished in 24th place with 14 points, missing out on the final. Monaco withdrew from the contest soon after and has not been back since. Lyrics |-| French/Tahitian= Sous les caresses du soleil Entre ciel et mer, oublie les galères Et si la vie te mène en bateau Laisse-toi aller et viens danser Si t'as l'amour en mille morceaux Et le cœur à plat, l'bonheur à zéro J'ai ce qu'il te faut pour te soigner Un p'tit coup de rein bien balancé Bouge, bouge les mains, le corps et les reins Laisse-moi bercer jusqu'au bout de l'été Bouge, bouge les mains, le corps et les reins Sur la musique pour s'aimer Ého, coco dance, é upa upa aroha Ého, coco dance, é ori aroha (Ah...) Tahiti aux Îles du Vent Le sable doré sur ma peau bronzé On est bien plus près du paradis Pour aller danser le tamouré Bouge, bouge les mains, le corps et les reins Laisse-moi bercer jusqu'au bout de l'été Bouge, bouge les mains, le corps et les reins Sur la musique pour s'aimer Ého, coco dance, é upa upa aroha Ého, coco dance, é ori aroha Ori aroha Ého (Ta tohara ori i te) Ého, coco dance (Ta tohara ori i te) Ého, coco dance (Ta tohara ori i te) Ého, coco dance, é upa upa aroha Ého, coco dance, é ori aroha Coco dance |-| Translation= Underneath the caress of the sun Between heaven and sea, forget your ordeals And if life leads you by boat Let yourself go and come dancing If your love is in thousand pieces And your heart empty, your luck below zero I have what you need to take care of yourself That's to have a good stretch Move, move your hands, your body and your back Let me sway until the end of the summer Move, move your hands, your body and your back To the music that makes us fall in love Hey oh, coco dance, it's the music of love Hey oh, coco dance, it's the dance of love (Ah...) Tahiti on the Windward Islands The golden sand on my tanned skin We're indeed closer to paradise To go dance the tāmūrē Move, move your hands, your body and your back Let me sway until the end of the summer Move, move your hands, your body and your back To the music that makes us fall in love Hey oh, coco dance, it's the music of love Hey oh, coco dance, it's the dance of love The dance of love Hey oh (Join us in our dance) Hey oh, coco dance (Join us in our dance) Hey oh, coco dance (Join us in our dance) Hey oh, coco dance, it's the music of love Hey oh, coco dance, it's the dance of love Coco dance Trivia * Windward Islands - the eastern group of the Society Islands in French Polynesia. * Tāmūrē - a dance from Tahiti. Videos Category:Monaco Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2006 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers